The Kidyu Force
by Starman1
Summary: This is a series crossover of video game, anime, and animated movie characters. it also has a couple of extra characters Andrew Laughlin, that's me and Sylvia Kelt, my sister's alias.


**The Kidyu Force Episode 1: Part 1 Wily Rangers**

It was a normal day like it could in this world of select few random things of imagination.

The citizens of Neo Japan have suffered alot of utter-random things. Things have been happening recently were villans from t.v. shows, movies, and video games have been causing great havoc.

"Another day at the mall," said Andrew Laughlin. "Hey at least we are here than at your relatives," said Sylvia Kelt. "Yeesh, your Grandma is very creepy," said Armstrong Houston. "Yeah thats true," said Andrew. "So what are we going to get," asked Sylvia. "I want to get a new uniform for police work when I join the Federation Police," said Andrew. "Okay, lets go," exclaimed Sylvia.

They started walking into The Police Equipment Shop, and Andrew was thrilled to be there.

"OH MY FRAKING GOD," exclaimed Andrew, "it is the freaking motherlode." "Calm down Andrew," said Houston, "we are just here for your uniform not an arsenal of weapons." " Oooo, this is pretty," said Sylvia while holding a car-sized missle launcher. " I said we are here for Andrew's uniform now a car-sized missle launcher," Houston said nervously. " I found a uniform," said Andrew holding a box that says "Special Uniform" on the top. "How much is it," asked Houston. "A Hundred creds," said Andrew. " That's cheep," said Sylvia, "I could get a candybar for that much."

Andrew goes to the counter and James Hardy is there. "Hey Hardy can I buy this," Andrew asks. "Okay, one-hundred credits." Andrew hands over his credit card, and Hardy swipes it then says, "okay have a good day," while giving Andrew's card back. "So you got a cheap uniform without looking at it," Houston asks. "Yep," Andrew replied. "Well it could have been worse," said Sylvia. "Yeah, thats true," said Houston.

Andrew, Houston, and Sylvia now go to Houston's appartment to see Andrew's new uniform. Andrew opened the box and took out the uniform. The uniform looked like a light-weight vest, t-shirt, pants, hat, belt, and a pair of strange high-tech pistols. Andrew then puts on the uniform, and it fits perfectly.

"Cool," said Sylvia, "I didn't know that a police uniform like that costs a hundred creds." "Eh, it isn't that bad," Houston commented. "Hey Houston," asked Andrew, "did you finish tha pose of doom thing?" "Oh no, it not just the pose of doom," said Houston, "it is called the Houtson Uber-pose OOOOOf DOOOOMM." "The Houston Uber-pose of Doom," Sylvia says, "I like it." "Hey, call me Blast," Andrew says while in a pose holding his guns. "Why the change of name," asks Sylvia. "It's an alter ego," Andrew replied.

Sylvia just had a thought, with her ability to summon Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters, Houston's Uber-pose of doom, and Andrew's /Blast's ability to change his guns form by matching the brain waves to the recomended waves (read the instruction manual hidden in the box) they could be a fighting force.

"Hey," Sylia said, "we could be suber heroes." "Suber heroes," Houston asks, "don't you mean super heroes?" "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah," she said.

"Well, we can think of a name later," said Andrew, "there is trouble at the street in front of our building." "Alright lets go," Houston said leaping for the door then falls on his face. Andrew and Sylvia pick up Houston and walk out if the building. They go into the street and see five strange figures standing in the smoke made from the damage. The smoke cleared and the five figures were Dr. Wily and four of his robots (Gutsman, Cutman, Quickman, and Bombman) in Power Ranger suits called The Wily Rangers.

"Who are you," asked Dr. Wily. "Oh crap," Andrew says, "we still don't have a name." "No, you think," said Houston sarcastic way. "Lets think of something fast," said Sylvia. They thought about it, and Andrew just came up with an idea. "I got it," he said, "how about The Kidyu Force." Houston then says, "Well, I can't complain, but thats fine." "It's okay with me," answered Sylvia.

"So who are you," asked Gutsman. "I'm Blast," said Andrew. "I'm Sylvia Kelt," said Sylvia. "And I'm Armstrong Houston, you can call me Houston," said Houston. Then they all say, " And we are The Kidyu Force." "What a rip off of The Ginyu Force," said Cutman. "Well it was all we could come up with," said Andrew with a cartoonishly huge head that has went back to normal.

Andrew er Blast then goes into a shooting spree with Bombman and Cutman. Sylvia then summons a lightning monster and zapps Gutzman and Quickman. Then Houston goes into a hand-to-hand fight with Dr. Wily. The Kidyu Force is close to wining but The Wily Rangers, but The Wily Rangers then use their special Weapons to push our trio of heroes back. At this point Blast then comes up with a plan, and calls Sylvia and Houston over.

"Okay," Blast says, "I have devised a plan." Blast then turns to Houston and tells him, "Okay Houston I will transform one of my guns into an exloding gas grenade launcher and launch a gas grenade to trap them, then you use your Uber-pose of doom to remove their helmets." Blast then turns to Sylvia and says, " Now Sylvia you summon a moster that uses fire to blow up the gas cloud, then I will hand cuff them if they survive." "Sounds like a good plan," says Sylvia. "Well then lets do it," says Houston, "but do you think it will work?" "Yep," said Blast.

Blast then thinks of a gas grenade launcher as much as he can. Then his right hand gun starts to change in a puff of smoke. "Huh," he said, " how can I fight with this?" As it turns out the gas grenade launcher looked like a skunk turned backwards with the gun barrel sticking out of it's butt.

The Wily Rangers started laughing histerically. "You can't beat us with a weapon like that," said Dr. Wily, "what a joke." Blast then aims and pulls the trigger. The gas grenade that looks like a brown turd is now lands at The Wily Rangers feet and explodes into a yellow cloured gascloud surrounding them. "Ha, we have helmets on," said Quickman. "You can't beat us that way," said Bombman. "Think again," said Houston in a dramatic pose, "now it is time for The Houston Uber-pose OOOOF DOOOOOMMM." Then a question mark apears above his head and with his quick thinking he grabbs the question mark and says, "Question mark grappling hook," and in one swipe to the left he grapples off all of The Wily Rangers' helmets, and they are now choking on the gas.

"Now it is my turn," Sylvia says while summoning a Red Eyes Black Dragon, and says, "attack the gas cloud." The Red Eyes Black Dragon then breaths fire at the gascloud, and it explodes leaving The Wily Rangers catroonishly burnt, and alive. Then Blast now Andrew again handcuffs The Wily Rangers, and the police picks them up and takes them down town. "This Hero stuff isn't to bad," said Houston, "but it doesn't pay." "We can figure that out later," said Andrew. "Yeah, lets just go home," said Sylvia as they walk back to the appartment building.

...To be Continued.


End file.
